Flash storage systems, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), use flash memory as a non-volatile storage medium. A flash storage system may include multiple flash memory devices. The flash memory devices are programmed (e.g., written to) as data is stored, and erased when space on the flash memory devices is freed, based on operating parameters. As the flash memory devices age, the performance characteristics of the flash memory devices change, which may require recalibration of the operating parameters. Recalibration may involve a special operation at a predetermined cycle interval.